1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices, and particularly to a portable electronic device with a camera module.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones and personal digital assistants, are now in widespread use. These portable electronic devices may comprise a camera module for capturing images. Cameras capture an image by recording the light that enters an aperture of the camera, from a subject.
In order to improve the quality of an image in low light conditions, many camera modules use an electronic flash. An electronic flash is arranged so that at the time that the image is captured, a burst of light is emitted in the direction from which the image is captured, improving the quality of the image. However, the electronic flash is disposed in a main body of the portable electronic device resulting in the portable electronic device being unduly bulky.
What is needed, therefore, is a new portable electronic device to overcome the above-described shortcomings.